


Brienne and Jaime’s relationship: a textual analysis of their journey [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Analysis, Essays, F/M, Meta, Nonfiction, Peace, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, in which I'm done with a lot of things so have text analysis on how they're meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent an unholy amount of words doing some asos/affc text analysis to break down the Jaime/Brienne relationship and bring up all the actual textual reasons of why I think they're book-canon headed for romance, of how they relate to each other and how their journeys intersect and parallel each other.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Brienne and Jaime’s relationship: a textual analysis of their journey [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brienne and Jaime’s relationship: a textual analysis of their journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841759) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> **Total Length** : 3:21:01  
>  **Music** : _Love In the Eyes_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi  
>  **Cover Art** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Zip File | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Zip | 6:27:02 |  [Zip File](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) (268 MB)  
  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 7:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/02%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%201.mp3) (5.3 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 46:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/03%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%202.mp3) (32.4 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 33:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/04%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%203.mp3) (23.1 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 23:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/05%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%204.mp3) (16.6 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 28:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/06%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%205.mp3) (19.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 40:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/07%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%206.mp3) (28.1 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 15:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/08%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%207.mp3) (10.9 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 6:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/09%20Brienne%20and%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20relationship%20a%20textual%20analysis%20of%20their%20journey%20chapter%208.mp3) (4.5 MB) | 


End file.
